


Just The Two Of Us

by livfish



Series: We Run This Town [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hated Gavin when he first joined the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me to do Jackvin headcannons and it turned into this :) Enjoy!

Jack HATED Gavin when they first met.

Gavin was inducted into the crew shortly after Michael and Ray were as a technical expert. The first time they worked together was a job that they had been hired for by one of Michael and Rays previous contracts. In order to take the job, the person who was hiring them told them he was also going to hire a tech to help them with gathering info and hacking into various places. That was usually part of Jacks job, but he didn’t really mind because he really wasn’t an expert in it. They had never met Gavin, but they had heard of him and had seen his skills before so Geoff jumped at the chance to work with him.

About a week into planning they had only talked online, which worried Jack a little. He was used to not seeing the person hiring them, but to not meet someone they had to trust with their life was different. He told Geoff about it and he just brushed off Jacks worries, telling him it was fine, this guy had a good reputation. And Jack stopped worrying. For a little while.

He and Geoff went out to run some errands for the job only to come back to the apartment to find a very young looking lanky guy lounging on their couch, drinking a beer. Guns went up immediately, trained on the spiky haired douchebag, who just looked up at them and said they needed better security systems before jumping up and introducing himself. That is when Jack really started hating the cocky bastard.

For someone who was insanely smart when it came to computers, Gavin could be a real dumb ass sometimes, asking stupid nonsense questions and Geoff for some reason found this endearing. Jack couldn’t stand it.

For a couple of weeks Jacks hatred of Gavin continued, scoffing at the ridiculous things he said and laughing at the way Gavin even managed to make things that were true sound stupid. It got to the point that Jack started blindly believing everything Gavin said, thinking that oh god he must be right, he’s just so shitty at putting it into words.

When Geoff wanted Gavin finally joined in on the crew, he sat down with the others, talking over the decision before doing anything. His focus was mainly on Jack, because Ray and Michael got along with Gavin really well.

“Jack if you’re not cool with him joining the crew let me know, okay? I know you’re… not his biggest fan”  
Ray answered before Jack even had a chance.  
“Are you kidding me? Jack has such a boner for Gavin"  
“What no I don’t”  
Michael joined in “Yeah you do, dude ‘guys, he’s probably right, he’s really smart’” Michael mocked Jacks voice, quoting him for earlier in the day when Gavin had spouted off some ridiculous sounding fact that everyone -bar Jack - had teased him for.

“I…” Jack was shocked at the accusation but he couldn’t deny that the British twink was attractive in a ‘looks so good its annoying’ kind of way.

Geoff asked Jack again if he was apposed to Gavin becoming a permanent member of the crew, but Jack didn’t answer so he took the silence as confirmation that Jack was okay with it.

It was only a week later that Jack realised that - oh god - Ray and Michael were right. He not only found Gavin’s stupid questions somehow enjoyable, he really goddamn cared about the kid. How the fuck did he get himself into this - liking a guy who was so out of his league it wasn’t funny. Gavin was just so goddamn adorable and despite what Jack had originally thought, he was genuinely a great guy.

He was fucked.

 

-

 

Gavin looked up from his computer at Ray and Michael, sitting on the couch playing games. He had been an official member of the crew for a couple of weeks now and that meant moving in with the crew. Got the most part he loved living in the penthouse with the other guys. Spending time with Ray and Michael was top, they got on really well. Geoff was great, he was always joking around with Gavin and really making him feel like part of the crew.

Jack... He was different. Gavin had thought that Jack had finally started to warm up to him, he even stuck up for him when the others would tease him. But ever since he joined the crew, Jack had just started to ignore him. Gavin assumed that he hated that Gavin had joined the crew. He still spoke to him when he needed to. On jobs when he needed something, Jack would ask for the information, thank him politely and then not say anything to him. Until he needed something else. So Gavin was understandably nervous when Geoff told him that they would be going to do some surveillance together. Just him and Jack. Alone. For a whole day.

“He hates me Geoff, we won’t last 24 hours just us. Can’t we take Michael or Ray? Or You?” Gavin whined  
“I’m too busy at the moment to take the day off, and it would be too loud and crowded with Ray and Michael” Geoff looked at Gavin’s pouting face and sighed. “He doesn’t hate you. You’ll be fine. You are the best at what you do and so is he. I need you two together on this.”  
“But -” Gavin started to protest but Geoff cut him off  
“Also remember I’m your boss and this isn’t really a question. Go get Jack and go over what you’ll be doing”  
In the few weeks that Gavin had been working with them, he hadn’t seen Geoff pull the boss card on anyone. He obviously hated having to do it so Gavin reasoned that this must be a pretty big deal. Goddamnit. He trudged over to Geoff and Jack’s room and knocked on the door.   
“Geoff needs us to go over what we’re doing and get ready” Gavin said, standing in the doorway. Jack looked at him and sighed, heaving himself off of his bed, walking out of the room expecting Gavin to follow. Gavin already hated this weekend.

 

The first fight happened four hours into their 24 hour stretch. Gavin was bored so he started playing some music. He hadn’t realised that his headphones weren’t actually plugged in and was playing his music out loud. Very loud. Jack yelled at him for compromising the mission and took Gavin’s phone away, putting it in his pocket where Gavin couldn’t get to it.  
“that’s not fair! I didn’t know I was playing it out loud!”  
“Who cares? You stilled fucked up, you could have alerted anyone that we are here and screwed up the entire surveillance mission!”  
“I’m sorry! It’s not my fault, can I have my phone back?”  
“No”   
They didn’t so much as look at each other for another 3 hours. They didn’t speak for 10.

When they actually spoke again, it was to fight. Again. This time it was Gavin, still angry that Jack had confiscated his phone, who had let the rage boil inside him for hours until he finally snapped  
“If Michael or Ray did that, you wouldn’t be so mean”  
“What?”  
“Admit it! You would have told them off and then let them get back to what they were doing”  
“That’s not -”  
“Yes it is! Why do you hate me so much?”  
“I don’t-”  
“Fuck you. Don’t try to deny it. Why? Is it because I’m new? Is it because the others like me so much? Is it because I took over what you used to do and I’m better at it?”  
“What? You think I’m jealous of you? Fuck no! Yeah you’re better at what you do but guess what? I don’t give a fuck about that. You’re shit at what I do so you can fuck off with thinking its because I’m jealous”  
“So you do hate me! Why?!” He was yelling now, he didn’t care if anyone heard now. They had gathered enough data to satisfy their needs.  
“Fuck you.”  
“That’s not an answer. Why?”  
“No.”  
“Jack for fucks sake tell me”  
“You want to know why? You really want to know? Because you’re sweet, and funny and cute and would never like a guy like me. That’s why”  
They both stood there in silence. Gavin took in what Jack had just said.  
“I’m not-”  
“Just ignore that. Sorry.” Jack turned around, starting to gather their things. He figured that after that they wouldn’t be able to stay for much longer. He text Geoff to tell him that they had to end early but they had enough info.  
“Jack” Gavin’s voice was softer now, hesitant “Lovely Jack. You couldn’t be more wrong” He stepped forward, planting a hurried kiss on Jack before grabbing half the equipment and walking out.


End file.
